


Lazarus Saved

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 14, ten year anniversary of Lazarus Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Dean has no control over his own body under the possession of Michael, but for a split second, a momentous second, something wakes him up.A piece of newspaper dated September 18th.





	Lazarus Saved

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Sept 18, 2018 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/178210664093/hamburgergod-if-dean-broke-free-of-michaels).
> 
> An ode to destiel and Lazarus Rising. 10 years baby!

Dean gasps awake.

He’s in the middle of a street full of people and he can’t remember how they—he got here in the first place. He blinks his eyes and he can move them again. He touches his face and rubs his cheek, and being able to feel things has never felt better before.

He also feels the faint weight of wings on his back which is honestly the creepiest thing, but it does prove that Michael hasn’t left. What got him to wake up, then?

His guts twist when he sees it. The abandoned newspaper on the ground that Michael had glanced at when he stepped on it, today’s date—September 18th, 2018—neatly printed on the page.

“God.” Dean’s hands are firm when he picks it off the street to stare at it. It’s been ten years since he climbed out of his own grave. Ten years since Cas tried to talk to him in that old ass gas station and shattered all those glass and—

Cas. There has to be a way to—to find him somehow, to kick Michael out, to see him again. God, he should be with him right now, not be possessed by some son of a bitch who couldn’t even keep a promise—

**ENOUGH.**

Dean yells in pain, trying to not throw up as he struggled against Michael. Distantly he hears someone asking him if he’s okay but he can’t open his eyes against the blinding pain in his head. Someone come save him someone come find him someone anyone Cas Cas  _Cas_ —

 _Dean_?

Dean trembles in place with tears in his eyes, the blinding pain unbearable as the white becomes more and more and more and it expands to ensnarl every particle of his body and where is Cas where is he he wants Cas please god it hurts it hurts—

_Dean!_

A car that’s parked beside him explodes and people scream, Dean’s yell mixed within the chaos as his body is pulled away by his—Michael’s wings.

 _Dean, I’m coming_.  _I promise, I’ll find you._

The last thing Dean feels is cold tiles against his shoulder before Michael completely takes over.

* * *

Michael rolls his shoulders as he gets up. That was too close for his liking.

He surveys the small convenience store in the middle of nowhere and briefly wonders why his vessel flew them here before shaking the thought away. The vessel’s sentiment towards these things is stronger than Michael’s expected and pondering on something like that for too long might give him another chance to break free. He can’t have that happen again.

He puts back up the barriers against celestial wavelengths which gets rid of Castiel trying to locate and contact him, and flies back.


End file.
